Written in the Stars (Thranduil&OC)
by SavannahRenae
Summary: Thalia Grace has dreams of another world called Middle Earth, but they weren't dreams at all. Gandalf is sent to Thranduil to tell him of the girl that would become his destiny. Incidents cause Thalia unable to go back to Middle Earth until she is a grown woman. What will happen once Thalia is back in Thranduil's life? Will she be told of the prophecy of love? Will she accept it?
1. Prologue

**This is a fanfic I am writing, may be a short one, may not. I do not own the Hobbit!**

**Enjoy**

Upon his throne is where he sat, the king of elves. He was adorned with one of his many crowns and his favorite silver robes that were made from only the finest material. He was waiting patiently for his unexpected guest to arrive. There had been talk that a familiar wizard was coming and he had some important news for the elf king… news about an elvish girl that would soon be in his presence. The elven king's relaxed posture straightened as he heard the approaching steps of one of his guards. "My King." The elf bowed and the king gave him a nod to continue. "He is here."

The corner of the king's mouth turned up into a small, almost unnoticeable, grin. "Send him in." He spoke in a low but stern tone. The guard gave a nod before walking back down the narrow path to retrieve the wizard. It wasn't long before he heard more approaching steps, this time by more than one person. He stood as his visitor came into view and started walking down the steps that led up to his grand throne. "Gandalf the Grey. They say you have news for me?"

"King Thranduil." Gandalf gave a courtly nod as the tall elf stepped forward. "It is about an old friend of ours." This sparked the king's interest, his usual stone hard face changed. His eyes narrowed and his mouth was slightly ajar. "Almer." The name brought back many memories, both good and bad. "As you know, he lost his wife just as you did… It was unknown that before her passing she gave birth to a girl." Thranduil's brows furrowed. "Because Almer was afraid he could not raise the child by himself, he sent her off to another world… one that is much different than ours."

Thranduil had unknowingly been pacing and abruptly stopped. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"She has dreams, Thranduil… of Middle Earth, but they are not dreams at all. While she sleeps she is transported here." Gandalf paused and took a deep breath. "She is your destiny."

If Thranduil's head would have whipped any faster his crown would have flung off of his head. His eyes clouded with anger. "Legolas' mother was my destiny not this elfling!" He roared. "Just who told you this monstrous lie?"

"Galadriel." Gandalf watched as Thranduil's eyes widened. "It was Lady of Light who said it, Thranduil… it is no lie."

Thranduil's patience was running thin and his frustration was making him boil. It was making him so vexed his eyes were brimming with tears. With his back to Gandalf he spoke through clenched teeth. "And just _what_ am I supposed to do?"

The wizard cleared his throat. "While the girl journey's here in her sleep you must find her and convince her that this is where she belongs. It will not be an easy task, Thranduil. She has to be willing to give up her life in the other world."

"And just how and I supposed to find her?" He pinched the bridge of his nose right between his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"She has been wandering the area just outside the east entrance of Mirkwood." Gandalf paused. "She is but a young girl now… only the age of five. Her hair is just as pale as her fathers but her eyes are that of fresh picked lavender." Thranduil's thick brow lifted in interest. "And she goes by the name of Thalia."

Thalia Grace climbed into her unkempt, twin size bed and pulled her ratty old teddy bear to her small form. She sat on the bed and looked at the door where her foster mother stood. "Go to bed, Thalia." Her voice was harsh but not to Thalia… not when that was what she was used to.

"I can't wait to go to Middle Earth again!" The girl squealed with excitement in her lavender eyes. "I wish you could see it Mommy!" The woman let out a frustrated sigh as she looked at the little girl with big purple eyes and almost white hair.

"I have told you time and time again, Thalia Grace, do not call me your mother. I am Melissa and that is it." Thalia's smile fell from her chubby face and she buried herself in her blankets. "And if I have to hear about Middle Town one more time, you will be sorry. Now, go to sleep."

The room went dark and Melissa shut the door to the room as a tear fell down Thalia's cheek. "It's Middle Earth." She whispered to the darkness. "I wish you could come with me Teddy. You would love it there!" The bear's glass eyes stared blankly back at her as she went on. "It's so different there! There are dwarves, little hobbits, wizards… ooh! And elves!" Elves were her favorite because they were like her. They had pointed ears and wild colored eyes just as she did. "But there are bad things too Teddy! There are these ugly things called… Arks? No…. I don't know but they are scary, Teddy!" The little girl let out a great yawn and nestled into her nest of blankets and pillows. "They are… really… scary." Her eyes drifted shut as she fell to sleep and was sent off to the other lands.

It was always the same. Thalia would open her eyes to find herself in the same spot she was when she had left the night before. This time she was in a vast field only feet away from a tall forest. She wanted nothing more than to go into the forest to explore but she remembered what the dwarves had told her. "Mirkwood is filled with many dangers… especially for one so small." And even though it was a dream and what happened to here there would have no effect on her body back on Earth, she could still feel everything and was still afraid. So instead of going all the way inside the woods she approached the grand entrance which was decorated with very large antlers. Her little hand reached out and she touched the rough surface. Thalia looked into the woods but stepped away from them while shaking her head. "You can't go in, Thalia!" She told herself in the most serious way a five year old girl could. She turned her back to the forest and took several steps away from it before glancing back. This time, to her surprise, there was someone standing there… several someones. All of them wore armor except for the one in front of them. The man was taller than anyone she had ever seen. He had pale golden hair, just as she did, and his eyes were a shocking blue. "W-who are you?" She asked while trying to stand as tall as she could.

The man let out a soft chuckle as he looked down at her in her strange pink clothing. "I am Thranduil, little one. I am king of these woods."

Thranduil watched as the little girls doe-like eyes got bigger. "You're King Thranduil!" He was taken aback by how well she pronounced his name. "They talk about you everywhere!" She flailed her arms to put emphasis on "everywhere."

Thranduil smirked. "They should." He kneeled down so he could almost be at her level but even after kneeling he had to crouch down even more. "Tell me, little one, what is your name?"

"Thalia! Thalia Grace… of Earth!" Her chubby cheeks revealed dimples as she smiled at him making him laugh.

"Gandalf told me about you." He told her making her practically jump up and down with excitement.

"Gandalf knows who I am?!" Thranduil chuckled and gave her a nod. "Does he really wear a silly, pointy hat?" He had to bit his lip to keep rom laughing even more.

"Yes, I suppose it really is silly." He stood swiftly and started walking back towards the entrance of the forest. "Come, little one. This is a dangerous place, my kingdom will be much safer for you." Thalia ran to catch up with him and they walked into the forest. Her tiny hands gripped onto the cloth of his silver robe making him smile. As he looked down at the little girl he realized that she was to be his destiny when she was older. Looking at her now he could see the beautiful woman she would become and it made his heart flutter.


	2. Chapter 1

A few years passed since the day Thalia first met Thranduil and not a single night went by where she didn't go to Middle Earth. During her time in Mirkwood she had become good friends with Thranduil's son, Legolas, who was many years older than her but looked about sixteen. She had also started learning some of the Elvish language and was slowly getting it. She was now thirteen years old. In the eight years she had been through five foster families and two homes for children. She was never kept for longer than a year so the feeling of abandonment was becoming a normal thing for her. The only place where she felt like she was loved was in Mirkwood with Legolas and Thranduil.

It was night time in Mirkwood and Thalia was trying to go to sleep so she could go back to Earth but her tears were making that impossible. The door to her chambers slowly opened and Thranduil stepped him with worry in his eyes. "What troubles you, pen tithen?" He asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

Thalia sat up and wiped the tears from her face. "I do not want to go back Thranduil. No one likes me there! I am a freak to them." She paused and took in a shaky breath. "They make fun of my pointy ears and my hair!"

Thranduil held his arms out to her and enveloped her in a strong hug. "You must not listen to their lies, Thalia Grace. You are an elf; you are supposed to have pointy ears." He poked one of her ears making her giggle. "Now, go to sleep, little one. I will see you when you return."

He started to get up but she stopped him. "Wait, Thranduil!" He looked at her. "Will you sing for me? I always like when you sing." He sighed but smiled as he sat back down on the edge of her bed. He took a deep breath and began to sing a song in Elvish. She tried her best to translate the words but her exhaustion wouldn't allow it. Her eyelids grew heavy as Thranduil sand and soon she was sleeping softly.

Thalia woke back in her room on Earth and sighed. She got out of her bed and cringed when she heard Helen, her foster mother, yell her name from down stairs. "Coming!" She yelled back and looked into her large mirror. As usual her almost white hair was hardly disheveled and her face glowed with beauty from her rest. She pulled on the first things she grabbed from her closet knowing she didn't have time to take a shower… she was already late for her appointment.

She quickly got dressed then ran out of her room and down the stairs where Helen was waiting with an annoyed look on her face. "Late. Again."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I know, I know."

"Kevin is out in the car. You're lucky he's in a good mood today or else you would be in trouble, Thalia Grace." Thalia hated how this woman said her name. She walked out of the house and towards the car that Kevin, her foster dad, waited in.

She opened the passenger-side door and sat down. "Sorry." He only nodded and pulled out of the driveway. He was better than Helen but not by much. They were one of those couples that took in children for the money. Thalia knew it could have been worse for her but it still bothered her that they didn't really care about her.

"You know how this is, Thalia. By law we have to see that you get your weekly appointment with Dr. Harding. If not you get put back in the system and neither you or I want that." His words made her eyes roll.

"Please. You don't really care about me." She mumbled so low he wouldn't have heard her. She stared out the window and into the cold Earth. Winter was a bitch in Maryland. The whole way to their destination Kevin was nagging and Thalia was ignoring him. Finally they pulled into the small parking lot of the office building and Thalia exited the car without a word. She walked into the office she needed and smiled at the woman at the service desk. She gave Thalia a nod telling her to go ahead and enter Dr. Harding's office.

She entered the dim-lit room and the familiar man stood from his desk. "Thalia! So glad you could make it."

"Yeah, Dr. H, sorry I am late. Overslept." She grinned and he let out a defeated sigh. It was all too familiar. Thalia had been seeing this therapist for five years and it was very common for her to be late because of oversleeping.

"So you still have those dreams of…" He was searching for the words.

"Middle Earth?" He nodded. "Yes, of course."

"And what did you dream about last night?" He asked as she took a seat in her usual big leather chair.

He took out his notepad and a pen and looked to her, waiting for a reply. "Well when I woke up there the maid, Amira, told me that breakfast was waiting for me along with Thranduil and Legolas."

"Yes and Thranduil is the one like a brother to you yes?" He asked while jotting down notes on his pad of paper.

Thalia made a disgusted face at the scrawny man sitting across the room from her. "Oh Valar, no! Legolas is the one that is like a brother, not Thranduil!" He nodded and waited for her to go on. "Well when I got there Thranduil said he had a surprise for me." Thalia smiled as she recalled the events of the night before.

_"__Thalia, glad you could join us." Thranduil smiled at her and so did Legolas who was standing by his side. "Come outside with us, we have a surprise for you, pen tithen." She followed them out into the gardens and towards the practice arena. "Close your eyes." He told her and she did. "Hold out your hands."_

_She did and something rather large was placed in her hands. When she opened her she almost cried out with joy. In her hands was a new bow made of elvish silver. It was finely detailed with vines and leaves. Legolas then handed her the matching quiver. "A new bow!" She screamed while jumping up and down making both Thranduil and Legolas laugh._

"A bow?" Dr. Harding asked while looking at her through his thick glasses. Thalia nodded. "I thought you said you already had a bow." Again she nodded.

"My first bow was getting too small for me… after all it was made for a six year old." She paused and smiled at the memory of her new bow. "This one… this one is big enough that it will last me many years, at least that is what Thranduil told me. For the rest of the day Legolas and I practiced in the arena while Thranduil tended to his duties as king."

He took more notes then looked at Thalia as if searching for another question. "Just who is this… Thranduil to you, Thalia?"

She smiled. "My best friend… my guardian. I don't really know what to call him." She looked away and pondered the thought.

"So he is not a father figure to you?" He was answered with a laugh and a shake of her head.

"Like I said, Dr. H, he is a friend there… that's it." She looked back to him and watched as he wrote something down.

He then closed the notepad and set it on his desk before opening one of the drawers and pulling out a small white paper bag. "Kevin and Helen have already signed off for these. It is a prescription that you are to take once in the morning and once at night every day."

He held the bag out to her and she hesitantly took it from him. "What is it for?" She questioned while opening it up and looking inside to see a pill bottle but quickly looked back to him with suspicion in her eyes. "Are these going to stop me from going to Middle Earth?"

Dr. Harding shook his head reassuringly. "No, no, Thalia. We are only trying things right now. I believe you to have a mild form of ADHD. These will help." She raised a dark brow at him. "By next week I want to see half of that bottle gone, understood?" He asked.

"Whatever you say, Doc." She didn't sound too convinced.

"Well it was a short session but maybe next week you will be on time." She laughed as if it was unlikely. She stood from the chair and walked towards the door. "See you then Thalia." He told her. She gave him a quick nod before leaving the room and walking out of the office and into the chilly air. She got into the car where Kevin had been waiting and once again looked out the window as the car moved.

That night she took her second dosage of the medicine for the day and prepared herself for bed. She buried herself in her thick comforter and closed her eyes, ready to be back in Mirkwood with her friends.

Thranduil thought it was strange to not hear Thalia at this time of day. It was near noon and there was still no sign of her. He decided he would go check on her. He stepped down from his thrown and quickly made his way to her chambers only to see that Legolas had beat him to it. His son looked distraught. "Ada… she is not here."

"What do you mean she isn't here, my son?" Thranduil asked with concern on his face.

"I looked everywhere. She is not here. It's like she just vanished." Legolas was playing no game, Thranduil could see that. He suddenly felt panicked. What if she had been taken? What if something had happened to her? His Thalia could have been in danger.

He stormed out of the room and grabbed the first elf he saw. "Find Gandalf the Grey and bring him to me at once!" He roared his command and the elf nodded, looking at his king in fear. "Surely the wizard will know what has happened to her." He said to himself as the elf rushed off.

Thalia opened her eyes with a smile on her face but the smile quickly vanished when she saw that she was still in her room on Earth. "What?" She questioned as she sat up quickly. "Thranduil? Legolas?" Nothing. She was home… on Earth… not in Middle Earth… just Earth. "No, no, no, no, no, no. No!" She realized what this meant… Dr. Harding had lied to her. Tears streamed down her face as she thought about how Thranduil must have taken her not being there. "It's okay." She coaxed herself. "I'll just stop taking them… that should help… right?" She nodded. "Yeah… It'll work, Thalia… no need to get worried." But her gut told her otherwise.

So Thalia stopped taking the pills. She never took another instead she flushed her daily doses down the toilet but still after months… she was not returning to Middle Earth.

"You lied to me." She said as she walked into Dr. Harding's office for one of her appointments. He looked confused and she threw the bottle of pills at him. "You said they wouldn't make the dreams stop! You lied! I took one day's worth! One day! And now… now when I sleep there is nothing but darkness… There is no Middle Earth. There is no Mirkwood. No elves. No Legolas… And no Thranduil. I am just a child and you lied to me!" She was crying, making her lavender eyes more piercing. She glared at him then turned and walked out of the room before he could say a word.

**Sorry if the translations aren't exactly right. :/ I really wanted to have the Elvish language in here but it was a pain trying to find these translations.**

Pen tithen – little one

Ada - Dad/ father


	3. Chapter 2

Ten years… Ten years is how long it had been since Thalia had last seen Middle Earth. She was twenty-three and that world was nothing but a fading memory to her. All of it was slipping. The dwarves, the hobbits, the orcs, Mirkwood… even Thranduil. For three years after her last time in Middle Earth, Thalia learned to adjust. She had asked to switch therapists and had stopped going to one all together when she turned eighteen. At that time she started her own life. She went to college for environmental studies and art and graduated four years later. She placed herself as far from any mountains as possible and found herself in Florida, right on the coast where there was nothing to remind her of the other world. She had gotten a job at a bar on the beach where she made enough money to rent out her apartment and pay off her student loans. She had no idea what she was going to do with her life but she tried not to think about it.

Even though she sent the majority of her time in the sun she was just as pale as she had always been. Her skin was just as flawless as the day she was born, not bearing a single freckle. She always styled her long, light golden hair to conceal her pointed ears to avoid questions. She had once thought about getting the points surgically removed but when she went in to have them looked at the doctor's touch alone sent an unbearable pain through her entire body. And her eyes… well it was a good thing she worked on a beach where she had the excuse to wear sunglasses. When she didn't people would ask questions and she would tell them they were contacts. In reality she was trying to make herself believe her own lies just so she would forget.

Thalia was reaching her last few minutes at work on a warm September night. She looked at the clock and smiled when it landed on 8:00pm. She was done for the day. She untied her small black apron and placed it in the storage room. "Done for the night, Thalia?" The older woman, Belle, asked.

"Yup, and I am off tomorrow." Thalia grinned while jotting down the amount she got from tips on the paper attached to a clipboard.

"You deserve it girl! You work harder than anyone at this old place." This made Thalia smile. "You have a good night, and a good day tomorrow too!" Belle called as Thalia started to leave.

"You too, Belle!" She called back then left the shack and began her short walk to her apartment. The sun was setting quickly on the water making it turn a fiery orange color. The colors reminded her of the sunsets she had seen in Middle Earth, bright and full of beauty. She let out a sigh and strolled down the sidewalk, quickly approaching her apartment complex. As she unlocked her door she began to sing a familiar tune.

_"Home is behind the world ahead  
>And there are many paths to tread<br>Through shadow to the edge of night  
>Until the stars are all alight.<em>

_Mist and shadow  
>Cloud and shade<br>All shall fade  
>All shall fade"<em>

She had sung the tune over and over until she had finally had a shower and was starting to comb through her wet hair. It was a rare occasion that she let herself think about the past and tonight was one of those rare moments. She pulled out one of her many sketch pads and started to draw. The more she drew the more she had to erase… She just couldn't get it right… she could not see his face anymore. _"Thranduil." _She let out a frustrated sigh and threw the sketchbook and pencils on her desk then stomped over to her bed. She nestled in her covered and closed her eyes, falling to sleep almost instantly.

_She was dreaming… she knew that. She knew that it was an actual dream… the kind where nothing made sense and anything could happen. She was in a large bedroom that was finely decorated. Taking the time to look around, Thalia realized it was her quarters in Mirkwood only they had changed a little. The bed was a large, king-sized, four-poster decorated with Antlers. The covers were in between gold and silver, just like many of Thranduil's clothes. She walked over and lightly touched the soft fabric. "I must be dreaming." She said to herself, letting a single tear run down her face. _

_ "__Yes, you are, pen tithen." Thalia knew that voice. She whipped around to see Thranduil standing by the door. He was just as handsome ad ever. He wore no crown and his clothes were less extravagant than she had ever seen. She crumbled and closed the space between them only to be wrapped in a much-needed hug. _

_ "__I miss you Thranduil." She cried into his chest and felt his hands soothing her back and hair. "I never wanted to leave, mellon nîn ." She looked up at him only to see her looking back with sadness in his own eyes. "Goheno anim." She whispered but he shook his head._

_ "__Do not be sorry, Thalia." She said to her just before placing a kiss on her forehead. This kind gesture made more tears fall. "Do not weep, meleth nin." She had no idea what those words meant and knew she wouldn't get to know. She looked into his eyes and suddenly felt her heart flutter… something it had never done when she gazed upon him. "It is time for you to go, Thalia. You have to wake up now."_

_ "__But Thranduil… I don't want to go." She cried but abruptly stopped when she felt his hands on the sides of her face. She right hand found the hand that was on the right side of her face and she pressed into it while closing her eyes. _

_ "__We will be together, meleth nin." He spoke to her softly just before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She didn't have time to react, instead she was pulled out of the dream. _

Thalia quickly sat up in her bed and pressed her fingers to her lips. Thranduil had kissed her. She looked into the mirror beside her bed and wiped away the tears that started to fall from her eyes. It was only a dream. Just then her phone rang making her jump. She looked at the caller ID and sighed, it was work. She picked it up. "Hello." Her voice cracked making her want to hit herself.

"Thalia I am afraid we're gonna have to let you go. Peak season just ended and we now have too many people working. And because you have been working there the shortest amount of time…" It was her boss' voice.

His words made her stiff. "What?! Are you kidding me? Jerry, you and I both know that I work harder than anyone in that damn place!"

"I know but I am sorry Thalia. I hope you do well." The line went dead and Thalia let out a frustrated scream. She was angry… no she was furious! How could her just drop her? She was the best working in the joint and he just let her go like she was chopped liver! How on earth was she supposed to get a job during the low season?

With her head in her hand she let out a deep sigh. "I can't live like this anymore. I don't want this life." She whispered between her muffled sobs. She looked up at the ceiling. "Please? I don't belong here… I never belonged here. I belong in Middle Earth, in Mirkwood." It was as if those were the magic words. Her room illuminated with the most powerful light she had even seen, making her have to squint. Her heart danced in panic as the light swallowed her whole.

Pen tithen – little one

Mellon nîn – my friend

Goheno anim - I'm sorry/ forgive me


	4. Chapter 3

After the strange light was gone and Thalia could see once again she gasped. She was in a field, just outside of a tree line. She knew those woods… Mirkwood. She walked closer to the forest and up to the entrance, lightly touching it with her hand. She could feel the roughness of the horns once again making her smile. It was like she was five years old again. But she wasn't, she was twenty-three and she was wearing her sleeping shorts and a t-shirt. "I must have passed out again." The logical person in her said. She nodded. She was dreaming. "I guess since I am dreaming it wouldn't hurt for me to go in now would it?" She asked herself and stepped through the ark and into the woods. Her bare feet stepped lightly over fallen twigs, leaves and rocks as she made her way into the heart of the forest. She hummed quietly to herself and looked around the dark area. She stopped on her tracks when she spotted a group of elves dressed in battle gear. One of them looked back to her with wide eyes. He said something in elvish but Thalia didn't quite catch it until two other elves snuck up behind her and took hold of her arms. That was when she realized he had commanded them to arrest her. "Great. This is just turning into a nightmare." She said under her breath as the other elves looked at her with both disgust and curiosity.

"What do we do with her?" One of the male elves asked their leader.

"Take her back to the kingdom. I imagine Thranduil will want to speak to her." He said making her stand up a little straighter.

"Yes, Thranduil! I need to speak with your king as soon as possible." She said urgently but the elves ignored her and pulled her along with them. When they arrived at the grand gates of Mirkwood Thalia could hardly hold back a smile. She was fascinated with how much of Mirkwood she remembered. How on earth she had dreamt up this much detail she would never know. Everything was so perfect. The elves were leading her to the lower levels of the kingdom where the dungeon was found. "I thought you were taking me to see Thranduil?" She asked as one of the elves shoved her into an empty cell.

"It is _King_ Thranduil. And he is busy at the moment they will come for you when he is ready." The elf said making Thalia frown.

"Mítho orch!" She spat getting a shocked expression from the guard just before he stomped off. Thalia sighed and sat down on the hard, stone floor in silence. It was cold and she was starting to get aggravated. She could wake up any time and be perfectly content. Instead the hours drug on and on until the dungeon was dark and night was upon Mirkwood. Thalia felt exhausted which was strange to feel while you were dreaming. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the rock wall behind her not knowing she would actually fall to sleep.

Thalia's body ached as she started to regain consciousness. Thinking she was back at home and it was morning, she opened her eyes and looked around groggily. To her surprise she had noticed her room had taken on a new look. Three of the walls were made of stone and the other one was iron bars. "You have got to be kidding me." She said while standing and walking up to the bars. She looked out to see the other stone cells of the dungeon of Mirkwood and gasped. She wasn't dreaming… this was all very real. "Impossible." She said under her breath and jumped when someone stepped in front of her cell.

"The King is ready to see you. Put this on." The lady elf passed clothing to Thalia through the bars. She nodded and took a few steps back from the door. She them pulled off her t shirt and pulled the fine elven fabric over her body. It was a beautiful silver dress that was almost too short for her. "Come, you mustn't keep him waiting." Again Thalia nodded and walked towards the now opened door. The elf led her along the narrow paths and towards an area Thalia recognized. The throne room.

_"__It will be simple, all I have to do is get him to look at me then he'll know who I am."_ Thalia thought to herself but mentally kicked herself when she saw that Thranduil was standing below his throne with his back to her. "Leave us." He ordered the elf. Once they were alone he continued. "What were you doing trespassing in my woods?" He questioned without even taking a glance in her direction.

Thalia sighed. "Well, you see… I wasn't really trespassing."

"I was never told an elf would be visiting Mirkwood… therefore it is trespassing." His deep voice was calm making Thalia all the more irritated.

"Thranduil…" She began but her cut her off with a quick glare and a hiss.

"How dare you address your king as such!" He looked away even though he hadn't really looked at her in the first place.

Thalia's body trembled but she took a deep breath and steadied herself. "That is because I never addressed you as such, Mellon nîn ." She whispered the last word but knew he had heard it. She watched his shoulders drop and his head turn slightly towards her in recognition. "Nae saian luume', Thranduil."

"It is impossible." She heard him whisper just before he looked at her, taking in her beauty. "Thalia?" His thick brows furrowed and his glowing blue eyes were wide and brimming with tears.

Thalia's vision blurred slightly from her own tears. She smiled at him. "It's really me, Thranduil. I am back… I am home." Before she knew it, he had closed the space between them and she was enveloped in a strong hug. The top of her head came just below his chin, making her realize just how much she had actually grown.

"You have changed, pen tithen." He said once he had taken a step back from her.

She grinned. "You haven't. You still look the same." She paused and smiled mischievously. "Your attitude could use some work though." He smirked and looked her over once more making a light blush rise to her cheeks. Yes he was an elf and it was normal for them to be beautiful but she had forgotten just how handsome he actually was. His hair, a tad more golden than hers, was straight and neat. He was adorned with one of his many beautiful crowns and his clothes were the color of charcoal, just shiny. His face looked exactly the same, which was no surprised. In Middle Earth elves did not age after they reached maturity. His eyes were as bright as ever and above them were is thick, dark brows. Thalia's eyes traveled to his lips. She had kissed those lips in a dream. They were thin but beautiful nonetheless. She cleared her throat and looked back to his eyes.

Little did she know he had been analyzing her in the same way. She was breathtaking. Thalia had grown into a beautiful elf just like he knew she would. Her pale hair flowed in neat, natural curls halfway down her back. Her face had taken on more mature features. Her eyes were the same lavender color and her nose was like a button. Her lips were full and soft looking. They were lips that Thranduil wanted on his own. He looked back to her eyes when she cleared her throat. "Legolas is out on a hunt. I will make sure that you get to see him when he returns, if there is time." The hope in his voice made Thalia smile.

"I believe we have all the time in the world, Thranduil." He looked confused so she told him the story of her wishing to come back here. She told him of the white light and how she found herself just outside of Mirkwood when she opened her eyes. His eyes widened in shock. "What is it?" She asked but he only shook his head.

"I only remember something from many years ago." He said recalling what Gandalf had told him about her staying when she wanted to give up her life on Earth. He grinned and looked down at her. "Come, I am sure you are hungry. And I am quite interested in what has happened to you in the last ten years." She smiled and followed him to the great dining hall. An assortment of fruits and vegetables had been placed on the table making her stomach growl. "I hope you are not as much of a meat eater as you were when you were a child."

Thalia shook her head. "I gave up meat a long time ago. I do have fish on a rare occasion though." She said while taking a seat. Thranduil sat across from her. The moment he sat down a servant came with a glass bottle in her hands. She poured the purple liquid into Thranduil's goblet then looked to Thalia asking if she wanted some. Thalia held up her empty goblet getting a surprised look from Thranduil. She smiled at him and took a sip of the rich wine. She remembered how Thranduil had always had at least one glass with every meal when she was younger. The wine was strong but sweet like fresh berries. "Now I know why you always drank this, it is delicious." He grinned. She knew that elvish wine was much stronger than and other alcohol out there so she made sure only to take a few sips before switching to water.

Thranduil watched as she picked at the large salad on her plate. She still ate the proper way, just like he had taught her. "What happened to you, Thalia?" He asked making her look at him with those purple eyes of hers.

She took a breath. "When I was younger I would visit this thing called a therapist. They are like mental doctors. You talk to them and they try to figure out what is wrong with you."

"What a strange practice." Thranduil's velvet voice spoke.

Thalia smirked. "Tell me about it." She paused as she took another bit of her salad. "Well when I returned home after that day you gave me the new bow… my last day here…" She could see the flash of pain in Thranduil's eyes. "I had to get up and go visit this doctor. At the end of my appointment he gave me medicine, telling me that they wouldn't affect what happened to me at night but they would help with something else. Well… he lied."

"Why did you not stop taking this medicine?" He questioned before taking another sip of his wine.

"I did!" She exclaimed. "When I woke up and realized that I was still home I was furious! So I stopped taking the medicine thinking that I would be able to return but I didn't."

"Not once?" He asked and she began to shake her head but stopped.

"Well the night before I was sent back here I did… but that was just a dream." She said while looking down at her plate.

"How do you know?" She heard Thranduil asked making a blush creep across her chest and to her cheeks.

"Just trust me, Thranduil." She met his gaze. "It _was_ a dream." They were both silent as Thalia ate more of her food. "It was horrible, not being able to come here anymore…" Her voice was quiet. Her eyes met Thranduil's. "I tried for years to get back but realized it was impossible. So instead I made myself start to forget everything." Her eyes brimmed with tears yet again. "I started to forget some of the Elvish language I had learned. I forgot the sounds of the music that rang through the halls on celebration nights. I forgot names of places and people. I was starting to forget about you." She could see that her words hurt him. "For the life of me, I couldn't picture your face! I couldn't hear your velvet voice or laugh! I tried to remember but it was all a blur!" Her tears fell freely now.

Thranduil's heart hurt for her. He silently got up from his chair, walked around the table, and knelt down beside her chair. He wanted nothing more than to wipe away her tears, to put his hand under her chin so she would look at him but he didn't. "Do not weep, Miluis." This time he did wipe her tears away and she looked at him. "Do not grieve over the past, Thalia. You are here now… that is all that matters." He stood straight. "Now, I have several hours until the council meets… how do you wish to spend the time?"

She grinned and wiped her eyes once more. "Do you still have my bow?" He smiled and nodded. "Can we…" She didn't have to finish the question. Thranduil held his hand out to her and she took it then stood. He then put her arm through his and they walked side by side towards the practice arena.

As they walked some memories of the times she had spent there started to come back. As they walked into the archery range Thalia started to remember when she got her first bow. It had taken many months of begging until Thranduil finally caved. On her sixth birthday he presented her with a bow made especially for her. Thranduil disappeared from her side for only a moment to retrieve her bow. She watched as he picked it up from the last place she had set it. He walked over to her and placed it in her hands. "Thank you." She whispered without looking at him. She faced one of the closes targets which was still many feet away from her. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and put it on the string then took a deep breath as she pulled it back. She released the bowstring, sending the arrow flying past her target and into the straw behind it. She hissed and grabbed another arrow, not daring to look at Thranduil. She shot once more, again missing her target. She heard Thranduil snicker behind her making her growl. She glared back at him. "Be nice! I haven't picked up a bow in ten years!"

The smirk was still on his face as he casually strolled over to her. "May I?" He asked while holding out his hand. She looked up at him and sighed as she pressed the bow into his open palm.

"I've never seen you shoot a bow, Thranduil. You always chose a sword when practicing." She watched as he grabbed and arrow put it on the string and pulled back. He shot without hesitation. Thalia let out a puff of air when she say his arrow was in the center of the target. He looked at her with a proud grin and held the bow out to her. She snatched it up and looked up at him. "So what? You're like two-thousand years old!" She grabbed another arrow and started to get it ready but her confidence was dimming, making her hesitant. She suddenly felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders.

"You are thinking too much, pen tithen." She could feel his warm breath on her cheek making a shiver run down her spine. "Pull the string back." He directed and she did. His hands and his body moved with hers. "Breathe." He said with a small laugh. She inhaled. "Now let go." Her body did as he commanded and to her surprise her arrow hit just outside of the center.

Her eyes widened and a large smile spread across her face making Thranduil chuckle. She whipped around so she was now facing him. "Did you see that! It was so close!" She squealed with delight. "Thank you, Thranduil!" She said before standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his cheek. He watched then as she turned back, grabbed another arrow and shoot at her target, hitting near the center yet again. She looked back to him for a second making him smile.

This went on for a little more than an hour but would have lasted longer it Thalia's arms hadn't started hurting. They had decided to take a walk through the gardens next. They walked side by side in silence while Thalia pondered on what questions she could ask. "I have so many questions, Thranduil… I do not know what to ask first."

He gave her a sideways glance followed by a grin. "We have plenty of time, Thalia. Ask what you wish." He told her while directing her to a stone bench beside the path.

They both sat and Thalia let her hands fall into her lap. She looked up at him, once again taking in his beauty. "Why do I age quicker than elves are supposed to? Ten years have passed and you look the same. Hell, you have looked the same for more than a thousand years! Why did I age quickly?"

He nodded but did not have to think of an answer. "Gandalf told me that as long as you remained in your world you would age the same way they did. Now that you have chosen to call Middle Earth your home, you will be immortal… like me and all the other elves."

Thalia looked up at him and nodded then was quiet as she thought of her next question. "So I'll look like this forever?" He nodded making her smile. "Do you know why I came here in my sleep?" Thranduil shook his head and again there was silence. "Gandalf once told me that you were friends with my father… is that true?"

His eyes landed on hers. "Yes. Your father, Almer, was always there when I needed him. I fought many battles with him at my side. He was a good elf."

He watched as she smiled a little but realized there was sadness in her eyes. "Did you know my mother as well?" Another nod. "What was she like?"

Thranduil let out a soft sigh and looked out to the gardens while trying to picture Thalia's mother, Lodiel. "You look just like her. I thought you didn't when you were a child but that was because of your hair." He glanced at her. "You're mother had the darkest colored hair I have ever seen on an elf. And her eyes of course were different as well. You are the only elf I know of that has eyed the color of fresh lavender." Thalia smiled at him and he continued. "But you are beautiful just as she was."

She noticed how his lips turned up into the smallest of smiles. "What do you think would have happened if my father hadn't sent me to Earth?"

"You would still be a child." He said making her laugh.

"Right… I forgot." She paused. "What if I was the age I am now? If he would have kept me what do you think would have happened?" He smiled at her question. _"I would have claimed you as my own." _Thranduil thought but did not say it out loud. "Do you think we still would have become friends?" He heard Thalia ask.

"Perhaps." Was all he said. He could feel her eyes on him but did not look her way.

Thalia was about to ask another question but was interrupted by a guard. "The prince has returned, my king."

"Tell him to join us here. Do not tell him she is here yet." Thalia was smiling because he was smiling. The guard nodded and walked away. They both stood and Thalia placed herself right behind Thranduil. She placed her hands on his back to steady herself making him look back at her. "What are you…"

"Shhh! I wanna surprise him!" She whispered making him chuckle.

Thalia's ears twitched as she started hearing someone coming their way. "Legolas, good to see you have returned." Thranduil greeted his son. He felt Thalia's hands on his back but kept his face plain. "I trust it went well?"

"Yes." Legolas paused and looked at his father as if confused. "You seem to be in good spirits today, Ada."

"With good reason." Thranduil said with a smile. "We have had an unexpected visit from an old friend today."

"An old friend?" The young elf questioned. "Gandalf?" Thalia snickered from behind Thranduil making him have to hold back a laugh as well.

"No, our friend is a she." Legolas' brow furrowed and Thalia finally stepped out from behind Thranduil.

"Hi, Legolas." She said with a small wave.

He looked at her as if he was seeing something impossible. "Thalia?" He asked and she nodded. She then walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He was much taller than the last time she had seen him. If he was human he would have looked to be about eighteen years old but he looked like a man. "How is this possible?" He asked while looking at her then to his father.

"We don't really know." Thalia answered before Thranduil could. "I woke up outside of the woods yesterday and have been here since." She answered then looked to Thranduil. "I am staying here… for good."

"This is great, Thalia!" She heard Legolas say, making her smile. "Ada, we must have a celebration!"

They both looked to Thranduil who nodded. "And we shall. Now if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to. In the meantime why don't you two catch up?"

He gave them a nod and started walking out of the gardens but Thalia reached out and grabbed his hand as he passed her. "I still have more questions." She told him making him smile.

He nodded. "And we have all the time in the world for them to be answered." He pulled her hand to his mouth and placed a quick kiss on top of it. "Stay out of trouble." It was almost a plea. Thalia nodded and watched him go then turned her attention to Legolas.

Mítho orch – Go kiss an orc

Mellon nîn – my friend

Nae saian luume' – it has been too long

Pen tithen – little one

Miluis – lovely one


	5. Chapter 4

Thalia and Legolas walked through the gardens in silence after they had told each other everything that had happened to them in the last ten years. "Why does he seem so different? Your dad I mean?" She asked making Legolas feel as though he had been put on the spot. "I mean he always had his grumpy moments but… there is something different about him. Don't you think so?"

He shrugged. "He has been that way for several years, Thalia. For a while he didn't to speak to anyone without anger in his voice. It was like he had lost my mother all over again." Thalia nodded, remembering the stories of how cruel and heartless Thranduil had become after his wife, Legolas' mother, had died. He was even distant with his own son. What Legolas wouldn't tell her is that it was because of her that his father was like that again.

"Are there things I should avoid asking him? I wouldn't want to aggravate him." Her voice was quiet as if she was afraid Thranduil himself would hear.

"He has a temper, Thalia." He looked at her. "Just like everyone else, he has his good days and he has his bad days. You could ask him anything, it just depends on what kind of day he is having on how he will react."

"Alright then…" She paused and looked around the magnificent garden. "Do you know why he took me in that day he found me outside Mirkwood?"

"Yes." She waited for him to go on. "But I am afraid that is something my father would have to answer… and he will, in time." Thalia let out a frustrated sigh. "I am sorry, mellon nîn ." Her eyes landed on his. "That is just something you should hear from him, not me."

"It's okay, Legolas. I am sure he would tell me if I asked." Legolas nodded but it wasn't convincing. "So this celebration we are having… can there be music… and dancing?"

He chuckled. "Nice way to change the subject. And yes, I am sure my father would be okay with that."

"I want it to be like the old ones I never got to attend. The celebrations I would only hear about before I went to sleep and after I woke up…" There was hope in her eyes. "Do you know how amazing it is going to sleep knowing that I will remain here and awaken to the same thing?" She knew he didn't but just smiled. "I am so happy I get to stay here. This is where I belong, Legolas." She looked up through the small opening in the underground gardens to see that night was vastly approaching. "Well, I wanted to get cleaned up before dinner so I am afraid I must leave you." She started walking away but abruptly stopped. "Legolas… is my… do I…"

"Your chambers are in the same place, Thalia." She nodded with a small smile then quickly walked off, wanting to see her room. After wandering through the maze of bridges and halls she finally reached the door to her old room. She took a deep breath and opened the grand doors with one swift motion. Her eyes explored the large room and she gasped when she saw that the bed was bigger. It was a four-poster king sized bed decorated with antlers… just like in her dream.

She squealed with delight as she ran to the room connected to hers. It was her own bathroom. Really it was just another large room with a deep, natural hot spring and a large mirror on one of the walls. She took off the borrowed dress and laughed when she saw that she was still wearing her sleeping shorts. She took them off along with her undergarments and tiptoed into the pleasantly warm water. Her silvery hair floated on top of the water as she let her body sink into it. All of the tension in her muscles left and she let out a soft, unintentional, moan which made her laugh. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the smooth stone behind her. "The needed baths like these on Earth." She sighed just before going completely underwater to get her head wet. When she came back up she opened her eyes and screamed at the lady elf standing by the edge of the spring.

"I am so sorry, Thalia! I didn't mean to frighten you." With a hand on her beating heart Thalia shook her head and smiled.

"I should apologizing for screaming like someone was killing me." They both laughed. When Thalia actually looked at the elf her smile widened. "Malil!"

"It is good that you have returned, Thalia. You have changed. You have become a beautiful elf, milady." The handmaid said just before Thalia stepped out of the water. Malil handed her the silky smooth robe she had and Thalia slipped it on then gave the elf a hug.

"I have missed you." Malil had become a good friend to Thalia as a child. She was always there for her. She always got her ready for the day and always did her hair with intricate braids. Malil was more like a mother than any of her foster mothers ever were.

They both walked into Thalia's room. "The king has already had some dresses made for you. They are in your wardrobe." This made her smile. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened it up to reveal a few gorgeous dresses. She instantly went for the light pink dress with off the shoulder sleeves and jewels on the bodice. "Perfect choice." Malil said while taking the dress from Thalia and unzipping it. She slipped off her robe and stepped into the gown, letting Malil zip it up for her. "Come sit and I will do your hair." She told Thalia. She sat down in the chair at her vanity and watched as Malil brushed her damp, wavy hair.

Malil put several small braids in Thalia's hair and styled it so her ears were showing. "I love it, Malil. Thank you." She said as she stood from her chair. "I guess I should get down there then. I wouldn't want to keep them waiting, if there are anything like they used to be they'll be aggravated that I took so long." Malil smiled at her then gently pushed her towards the door. "Thanks again Malil!" Thalia said before swiftly walking out of the room and into the hall. She maneuvered her way through the pathways and finally came to the dining hall. Every elf in the room looked at her when she walked in. Thranduil and Legolas stood from where they sat at the table, as any gentleman would. Thalia smiled at them and walked over to the table, taking the chair across from Legolas and beside Thranduil. Once she sat the other elves were permitted to do so as well. Thalia knew that the elves at the table were mostly advisors and honored warriors.

She felt Thranduil's eyes on her making her look at him. "You look lovely, Thalia." He said with a pleasant smile.

"Le athae, Thranduil." She smiled at him and picked up her fork so she could begin eating.

"Legolas told me you wanted dancing at the celebration." Thranduil spoke up as a servant poured wine into their goblets.

"Is that a yes to the celebration then?" She asked making him smile yet again. Legolas thought it was strange but good to see his father smiling so much.

"I have already told other colonies, including Rivendale." Thranduil told her. "A week from tonight is when the celebration will take place." Thalia looked to Legolas with a large smile displayed on her face.

"This is great!" She took her goblet and held it up. "To being back! To being reunited with my dearest friends!" Legolas lifted his glass and so did Thranduil. They clanked them together and each took a sip of their wine.

A few hours passed and the table was slowly clearing. Soon it was only Thalia left with Legolas and Thranduil. They had both been listening intently on how she had spent the last ten years of her life. Legolas thought she was funny with how seriously she told stories. She used her hands a lot, making large gestures every so often. She once even smacked Thranduil with her hand while flailing her arms about. Of course this made Legolas laugh but Thranduil didn't look all too amused… that was until Thalia looked at him with her large eyes filled with worry. Thranduil could feel his lips curl up into a grin making the worry disappear from her eyes.

"So you had lived near the ocean for four years?" Legolas asked when they got to the topic of Florida. Thalia nodded. "Why?"

She looked at the table. "It was the only place without mountains and vast forests. It was the only place that didn't remind me of this."

"Did you like it there?" It was Thranduil's voice that asked the question.

Thalia nodded and looked at him only to see a flicker of pain in his eyes. Her hand rested on his under the table. "But I like it here much better." Thranduil's heart melted with her kind gesture but her hand left his all too soon.

"Well we are happy you are back." Legolas said while standing from the table. "I believe I have had a tiring day and will retire early tonight. Goodnight to you both." With a slight bow he walked away, leaving Thranduil and Thalia alone.

"My son seems to be enlightened with your return." Thranduil said before gulping down the rest of his sixth glass of wine.

Thalia smiled. "Funny. He said the same thing about you."

Thranduil sent her a sideways glance with a smirk on his face. "Did he now?" He asked and she nodded.

She stood from the table and put her hands on the sides of his chair. "Yup." The "p" on the word popped making Thranduil shake with laughter. "He said you were grumpy before I came back." Her tone was full of sarcasm. Her mouth was awfully close to his ear as she continued. "I mean I know I am awesome but I didn't know I was that aw…" In a flash Thranduil was standing in front of her with his hands lightly gripping her arms. Thalia giggled. "Calm down hotshot, I was only kidding." Thranduil knew that. The reason he had grabbed her was to keep her from continue what she was doing to her which was bewitching him with her soft voice that close to his ears. He let her go and gave her a smile. "Will you walk with me?" She asked while motioning to the pathways that led towards her room.

"Of course." He told her. They walked beside one another in silence.

It wasn't until they were almost to her chambers when she spoke. "Thank you Thranduil. For the new dresses, the new bed… and just thank you."

They stood outside of her doors now. "No thanks is necessary, Thalia." He assured her with a grin.

She smirked and stood on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Goodnight."

He watched her open her doors and start walking into her room. "Until tomorrow, meleth nin." He said before walking away. Thalia hadn't realized what he had said until she already had her door shut and was half way to her bed. _Meleth nin_. It was the same thing he had said to her in that dream. She ran back to the door and threw it open but realized after looking down the halls that he was gone. She would make sure to ask him what those words meant the next time she saw him.

Mellon nîn – My friend

Le athae – Thank you


	6. Chapter 5

It was the day before the celebration. All week elves from all over the lands had come so they could celebrate the return of the known girl that traveled through different worlds. Thalia laughed at herself. Who knew she would become famous? During the week Thranduil made sure he had time with Thalia every single day, even if it was only the time they shared at the table for meals. He did his best to keep his temper in check while he was around her but he could only do so much. There were several occasions where he would storm off after she would ask a question he didn't want to answer. Most of the time it was because she would ask why he brought her to Mirkwood in the first place. Him walking off would leave Thalia feeling guilty until he came to her after dinner to apologize.

She decided to avoid asking him what "meleth nin" meant, instead she went to Legolas but he told her to ask Thranduil. Since she wasn't going to do that she thought the library might have something useful but because she was put in charge of planning this celebration she never had time to and when she did she was exhausted.

Thranduil was just as exhausted as Thalia was. It wasn't easy running a kingdom, especially when there was a celebration coming up and visitors from everywhere coming in. The only times he didn't feel the pain of the never-ending headache was when he was sleeping and when he was with Thalia. But even with her he had to battle with anger. She would ask questions that he did not yet want to answer. He could hear her asking that dreaded question over and over again. _"Why won't you tell me why you brought me here? I mean it's a simple question."_ He only wished the answer was simple. There were so many ways he could answer that question but none of them sounded right. _"Because it was dangerous out there."_ No that wouldn't explain how he knew she was out there. _"Gandalf told me to."_ But that would only lead to more questions… Then there was always the truth. _"Gandalf the Grey came to me one day and told me that you were meant to be mine… That we were meant to be as one."_ But that sounded foolish. She didn't want her to think that she didn't have a choice. He wanted her to love him without being pushed to love him.

There was never a question if he loved her. Seeing her as she was now, a beautiful, intelligent, grown elf… he knew he loved her. He loved her with every fiber of his being. He loved her so much she made him forget about the pain he had for the loss of his wife. But these were things he would never say out loud… not even to his son.

"Ada?" Thranduil snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his son waiting for him to continue. "If she asks me one more time what "meleth nin" means, I'm going to have to tell her." They stood in the throne room and had been talking about Thalia before Thranduil's mind went wondering.

"You will do no such thing, my son." He said in a harsh tone.

Legolas sighed. "She likes you, Ada. If you do not see that you are blind." He almost yelled. "When she and I spend time together all she talks about is you." Thranduil looked at his son in shock. "I think she loves you, Ada."

"But that's just it, a thought! I cannot go out on a limb with a thought!" He hissed.

"She would never tell me her feelings for her, for she is just like you." Legolas said just before leaving the throne room. Thranduil let out a long sigh and closed his eyes.

"What's got him in such a huff?" It was Thalia… just what he needed. He looked over to see her dressed in a dress that matched the color of her eyes. "You don't look too happy either, _my king_." He watched as she walked up the stairs and to the throne. Before he could as what she was doing she plopped right down in the large chair and leaned back, making herself comfortable.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked with a grin.

She nodded then sat up straight. "What do you think? Do I look like royalty?" She stuck her nose in the air and looked down at him, trying not to laugh. Thranduil shook his head and started up the stairs. When he reached the top she scooted over to make room for him. She sat beside her and leaned back, closing his eyes. He felt her lean back beside him. "I am kinda regretting having a party." She said making him laugh.

"Try being a king, my dear." He said while looking at her through one eye. He noticed that she was propped up on her side so she was facing him.

"I am a female… I couldn't be king, your argument is invalid." She gave him a charming smile just before sticking her tongue out at him, something she seemed to do a lot when she was joking.

"Then try being _queen_." He said while raising his brows.

"I could to it." She said matter-of-factly making him looked at her.

"So much confidence, pen tithen." She grinned. "And what makes you think you would be a good queen."

"Simple." She began while sitting up. "With you as king it would be easy." Thranduil's breath caught in his chest and his body stiffened at her words. He had no idea if she was joking or not but he didn't care. Hearing her say that gave him faith. "You should rest." He heard her say. He sat up and looked at her. "If you are too tired to dance tomorrow I think my heart will break." She stuck out her lower lip before smiling at him and standing straight up. "Goodnight, meleth nin." She paused and glanced back at him before walking down the stairs. "Still waiting for you to tell me what that means…" He watched her go not realizing his mouth hung open slightly. Was she teasing him?

Thalia had looked back at him just before leaving the throne room and smiled when she saw that he looked shocked. She had been sending hints to him since her first day back. She like him… who was she kidding she loved him. She couldn't explain it but she knew it the second she had seen him in that throne room her first day back. It was the strangest thing. She had heard somewhere that if two elven souls were meant to be together they would feel the pull the moment they laid eyes on each other… but that was an old tale that was most likely made up to keep elven girls hopeful. Though, at that moment Thalia believed it. She did feel as though their souls were connected and she knew he felt it too. She was just waiting for him to show that to her. Like just then in the throne room… Thalia wanted nothing more than for him to pick her up from that throne and kiss her until she died from lack of oxygen. She wanted him to devour her completely.

Pen tithen – Little one


End file.
